Idiota
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: No había nada de malo en ser un idiota, si tenía a Kitty.


**Nota:** Un montón de palabras sin sentido y bueno... siento si pierdes el tiempo al leer. No lleva a ningún lado.

* * *

John había amanecido enfermo. Y si bien no se llevaba bien con la idea de estar echando mocos por la vida, el regaño de Jean Grey; luego de ser acusado por Bobby; lo obligaba a estar tumbado todo el día, habiendo matado su oportunidad de tomar una decisión por sí mismo. Trató de convencerse de que no sería tan malo, pero falló luego de caer en la cuenta de que lo estaban dejando solo.

—¿Bromeas? —se quejó.

—Tengo clases, John —Bobby argumentó aburrido, mientras tomaba sus libros.

—¡Eres el peor amigo de la historia! ¡Moriré de aburrimiento!

El golpe a la puerta interrumpió la réplica del criogénico, quien acudió a atender.

—¡Hey, Kitty! —saludó alegre— ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Tu novio debe guardar reposo —le explicó a las prisas, antes de huir con una enorme sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano a modo de despedida.

—¡Traidor! —gritó John a su espalda—. Hey —saludó más tranquilo a la pequeña castaña, que besó su mejilla, entre risas.

—Estás caliente —observó preocupada. La piel de su novio prácticamente había quemado sus labios ante el contacto.

—Gracias —bromeó él, recibiendo una mueca de disgusto de Kitty, en respuesta.

—¿Desayunaste?

Él negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Buscaré algo —anunció mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡¿Tú también me abandonarás?! —protestó en tono infantil.

—¡Solo será unos minutos! —prometió, cuando entraba en fase y atravesaba la puerta cerrada.

Cuando se quedó solo, John jugueteó enfurruñado con su encendedor. Se sentía pésimo, pero eso no quitaba su aburrimiento ¡Ni siquiera tenía hambre! Su mejor amigo y su novia eran unos traidores.

Había soportado cerca de quince minuto, cuando descubrió que no iba a aguantar más tiempo ahí, así que se puso unos tenis y una sudadera con capucha, sobre el pijama. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, notó que no había sido tan buena idea bajar. Sentía más frío que antes y de repente extrañaba su cama. De cualquier forma, el comedor estaba más cerca que su habitación, por lo que añoró llegar hasta una silla pronto. Sus piernas parecían muy decididas a traicionarlo por esos momentos.

Apenas llegó a la mesa donde se encontraba su novia y sus amigos, se dejó caer en una silla junto a Kitty, ante las miradas de reproche de todos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró Kitty consternada.

—Tengo hambre —mintió, con una sonrisa forzada—. Tardabas demasiado.

—Solo fueron diez minutos —se defendió muy segura.

—Jean te dijo que debías guardar reposo —le recordó Bobby, en tono de reproche, sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Volverás a acusarme? —lo retó tratando de fingir que no se sentía morir. No iba a dejar pasar el hecho de que el Cubito de hielo lo delatara con Jean Grey hacía un par de horas.

—Oye —le llamó la atención Kitty, tomando su mano—. Iré por algo para desayunar y volveremos a tu habitación ¿sí? —le propuso en un susurró tranquilo al dedicarle una sonrisa que ocultara su preocupación. El pirómano estaba pálido y afiebrado.

—Suena bien —se rindió ante la mirada café, con otra sonrisa fingida. Entonces Kitty se apresuró en la búsqueda de la bandeja con comida.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no preocuparías a Kitty con tus idioteces, John —Bobby le recordó la conversación que tuvieron cuando sus amigos comenzaron a salir; apoyando los codos en la mesa, para inclinarse hacia el pirómano.

—Pensé que tu novia es la belleza sureña, sentada a tu lado —arremetió, con las cejas alzadas.

—Oigan dejen de habla como si Kitty y yo fuéramos objetos —los detuvo Rogue—. Estoy justo aquí… Eso es tan machista… —refunfuñó.

—¿Cómo es eso machista? —protestó Bobby a su lado.

Y John agradeció que la sureña hubiera distraído al criogénico, porque no tenía fuerzas para mantener una discusión inteligente sin balbucear. Por eso se quedó en silencio, jugando con el abrir y cerrar de su mechero.

La mesa de profesores se encontraba a espaldas de Pyro. Desde el momento en que el muchacho entró al comedor, Jean Grey había fruncido el ceño y permaneció con la vista clavada en la espalda del niño. Y si bien Scott le pidió que se relajara, con un beso de despedida; ya que debía organizar las cosas para la siguiente clase; la pelirroja seguía siendo la doctora y una telépata. Logan sabía que, a pesar de que había dejado de mirar al chico que estaba justo detrás de él mismo, ella no había dejado de prestarle atención; su ceño fruncido se lo decía.

El mutante inmortal no había dejado de sonreír ante la idea de que la pelirroja estaba inmiscuyéndose en la mente del niño.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando todo pareció ocurrir al mismo tiempo: el _click-clock_ detrás de él se detuvo, Jean dio un respingo, Rogue pronunció un _¿John?_ preocupado y la doctora gritó:

—¡Atrápalo antes de que caiga! —. Señalando con el dedo índice a un punto detrás de Logan.

Wolverine reaccionó al mimo tiempo que oyó el golpe sordo de un objeto metálico estrellándose en el suelo. Giró sobre sí mismo y extendió los brazos al frente para recibir el cuerpo inerte de Pyro, antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Lo tengo —anunció tranquilo, cuando lo levantó entre sus brazos y caminó hacia el ascensor, ante el pedido de Jean. Ignoró lo mejor que pudo los chillidos preocupados de los demás niños.

—Esperen aquí —les pidió Jean, a los niños que habían seguido a ambos adultos hasta el ascensor.

Logan contempló las miradas aterradas del grupo de niños. Bobby, Rogue, Coloso, Jubilee y Kitty; quien mordió su labio inferior y las lágrimas amenazaban con huir de sus orbes. El mayor se preguntó si Jean realmente tendría tan poco corazón como para mantenerlos lejos de su amigo, mientras ella oprimía el botón, haciendo que las puertas se cerraran.

—Bobby y Kitty pueden venir —se rindió al fin, cuando las puertas estaban casi cerradas. Una fracción de segundo después, los dos niños atravesaron la puerta, tomados de la mano.

Logan volvió a sonreír. La doctora y telépata, era de corazón blando.

* * *

John no estuvo mucho tiempo en la inconsciencia, cuando Logan lo recostó en la camilla ya estaba despierto. Por lo que pudo presenciar la revisión médica, cuando recibió antibióticos y un regaño de los mil demonios. Ahora debería quedarse en la enfermería, porque según Jean, era un _niño irresponsable._

—Oye, chico —intervino Logan y él agradeció que la pelirroja hubiera dejado de regañarlo un momento— ¿De verdad estás bien? Realmente estabas caliente… Es decir… _muy_ caliente —recalcó su punto.

—Siempre estoy caliente —replicó él, mientras hacía un intento vano de acomodar sus almohadas para sentarse. No quería pedir ayuda a la doctora, pero ella le dio una mano, silenciosa, de cualquier forma.

Logan arqueó las cejas sin comprender.

—La temperatura corporal normal es de 37° —comenzó a explicarle ella. Siempre adoraba explicar cosas, por eso debía ser buena maestra; pensó el niño—. John, por su lado, ronda los 39° normalmente. Es debido a su mutación. Ahora está cerca de los 43°.

—¿Alguien normal no se muere en esa temperatura? —cuestionó el hombre, sin llegar a mostrar sorpresa, porque él no era del tipo de mostrar sorpresa.

—Las mutaciones son interesantes ¿no crees? —concluyó, antes de invitarlo a salir para dejar que una asustada Kitty corriera hasta John.

La pequeña acunaba el rostro de su novio con el terror marcado en sus facciones.

—Creo que no te lo dije lo suficiente: eres un idiota —lo insultó Bobby, de pie al final de la cama.

—Déjame en paz, ya me regañaron.

—Iré a decirle a los demás que estás bien —anunció, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos castaños parecía interesado o consciente de su presencia.

—Dime que no estuviste llorando —pidió John, con una punzada de culpa ante la mirada enrojecida de la niña.

—No estuve llorando —. Soltó una pequeña risa ante su obvia mentira.

Desde que eran novios, John había descubierto ciertos sentimientos incómodos y nuevos para él. Y la culpa era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando hacía un tiempo. Su novia llorando por ser un idiota era de esas cosas que despertaba el molesto sentimiento.

—Diablos —murmuró, con una mueca de malestar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, posando su frente sobre la de él—. Me diste un gran susto.

El chico cerró los ojos. Sabía que Kitty no tenía la culpa de nada. Y eso apestaba porque solo podía significar que debía decirlo, aunque ser terco era algo muy suyo.

—Eres muy tonto a veces —le reprochó.

—¿Yo?

—Solamente deberías haber hecho caso a la doctora y esto no habría pasado.

—Bueno… tú tardaste una eternidad en regresar.

—Lo siento.

Estúpida culpa, otra vez.

—No lo hagas… —le pidió él, luego de suspirar—. Yo lo siento —se rindió.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerte llorar… —murmuró, sabiendo que ella sonreía. Y lo gracioso de pedir perdón era que cuando empezabas, se volvía más fácil—. Y por ser un idiota que no puede esperar quince minutos.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó ella, haciendo reír al chico—. Debes dormir ¿sabes?

—¿Te quedarás? —preguntó con un puchero.

Ella rió antes de asentir.

—Tú ganas. Muévete a un lado —le pidió haciendo señas para acostarse a su lado.

John se durmió pensando que ser un idiota no estaba mal cuando tenía a una novia como Kitty.

* * *

 **Nota:** Yo advertí que no iba a ningún lado, lo siento, pero tengo que sacar cosas de mi sistema para ver si salgo del hiatus. Me está matando.

Haber, haber... lo de la temperatura corporal de John es algo de los fans, todos creemos que él es mas caliente que cualquier persona normal (en todo sentido XD Nah, lo siento) debido a su mutación.

Pueden dejar review, para insultarme, si quieren (?

Be free, be happy.


End file.
